Pull Up Remix (feat. Lil Moni)
'''Pull Up Remix (feat Lil Moni) '''is a song written by Lil Mosey and Lil Moni. Lyrics Intro Yuh, ayy, yah, woah Yuh, ayy Lil Mosey Pull up and wet the block (pew) Sippin' on lean, that's Wok' (lean) All on my dick, she won't stop, yah (bitch) I told her to give me some slop (neck) Pull up, we drop the top (top) My niggas, they pop a lot (pop) Cannot fuck with ops (never) Walk through and I buy all the shots, yah My bitch, she lookin' so bad (ouu) I'm in it, she callin' me dad (yuh) She sayin' she miss what we had (huh?) Sorry, I fuck 'em and pass (bitch) Thumbin' through these chips Like I don't know better (hun'eds, nigga) Youngest hit maker Nigga, who better? Pull up and wet the block (pew) Sippin' on lean, that's Wok' (lean) All on my dick, she won't stop, yah (bitch) I told her to give me some slop (neck) Pull up, we drop the top (top) My niggas, they pop a lot (pop) Cannot fuck with ops (never) Walk through and I buy all the shots, yah My bitch, she lookin' so bad (ooh) I'm in it, she callin' me dad (yuh) She sayin' she miss what we had (huh?) Sorry, I fuck 'em and pass (bitch) Thumbin' through these chips Like I don't know better (hun'eds, nigga) Youngest hit maker Nigga, who better? 1: Lil Mosey What's you doin' baby? Say, what's you doin' baby? Bitches goin' crazy, but, shit, I haven't made it (nah) Tryna cop a grill, bitch, I need a mil (blow) Said I used to stunt (ooh), nah, I do that still (yuh) Catch me in the 'ville, my niggas shoot to kill They ain't got no chill (nah) so watch how blood gets spilled (grah) I don't know why niggas always talkin' that shit, yah There you go, he just made another hit, yah (another one) Fuck out my way, nigga, zoom (ouu) Niggas be quick to assume, yah You can get popped like balloon (boom) Bitch, get the fuck out my room, yuh (bitch) Making that money so fast (vroom) I'm with some niggas who blast (pow) Don't love 'cause that shit don't last I do what I do off the gas, yah 2: Lil Moni I can change your whole life With my sex toy You bitches say you smoke the dank Yous from Idaho You need to stop saying you got diamonds It's all baby toys I got Gucci I got Givenchy You got Little Tikes And I'm bisexual Please respect my sexual life Because if you don't Then you'll be down 6 feet And yeah I deleted my friends But that's all a video game I'm not like that in real life Who the hell is Anomynous And I Lil Pump And I got XXX They be on that clout They be on that beat And free my man Tay-K He makes great music And maybe he didn't murder someone Someone bail his ass out Lil Mosey Pull up and wet the block (pew) Sippin' on lean, that's Wok' (lean) All on my dick, she won't stop, yah (bitch) I told her to give me some slop (neck) Pull up, we drop the top (top) My niggas, they pop a lot (pop) Cannot fuck with ops (never) Walk through and I buy all the shots, yah My bitch, she lookin' so bad (ouu) I'm in it, she callin' me dad (yuh) She sayin' she miss what we had (huh?) Sorry, I fuck 'em and pass (bitch) Thumbin' through these chips Like I don't know better (hun'eds, nigga) Youngest hit maker Nigga, who better? Pull up and wet the block (pew) Sippin' on lean, that's Wok' (lean) All on my dick, she won't stop, yah (bitch) I told her to give me some slop (neck) Pull up, we drop the top (top) My niggas, they pop a lot (pop) Cannot fuck with ops (never) Walk through and I buy all the shots, yah My bitch, she lookin' so bad (ooh) I'm in it, she callin' me dad (yuh) She sayin' she miss what we had (huh?) Sorry, I fuck 'em and pass (bitch) Thumbin' through these chips Like I don't know better (hun'eds, nigga) Youngest hit maker Nigga, who better? Triva * This song was featured in the album SEATTLE. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni